


The Story Behind

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Could be seen as Implying Switching, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fanart, Humour, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Top Draco Malfoy, M/M, Marked Draco Malfoy, NWS, Non-Explicit Nudity, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Scars, Swearing, Tattoos, implied Bottom Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: There’s a story behind everything, and Harry’s never thought to ask about those which Draco’s tattoos tell ― until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tremendous, gushing thanks to M for betaing this monster and being a delight, and to G for being amazing and helping me brainstorm Draco's tattoos ― you were both entirely indispensable!  
> To my prompter, I thought this was a really magnificent prompt, and I hope you like where I've taken this <3
> 
> Harry and Draco are in their mid to late twenties here I would say. Scorpius exists, but Draco and Astoria are no longer a couple.

***

***

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love! Come say hi on [LJ ](http://shiftylinguini.livejournal.com/profile/)or [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)<3


End file.
